1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vibratory jarring devices used for removing devices from a flowbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jarring devices are used to remove objects from a flowbore. Typically, jarring devices are run into a flowbore and secured to a stuck device or object. Thereafter, the jarring device is actuated to generate jarring impacts which are delivered to the stuck device or object to free it from the flowbore. Jarring devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,421, issued to Stoesz.